A large-sized parasol, such as a beach parasol, usually includes an upright central post on a top end of which a large-sized canopy is attached. Some of the large-sized parasols are devised to control the orientation or tilting angle of the canopy for achieving most desired sun-shading effect.
A conventional device for controlling and adjusting the tilting angle of a parasol canopy comprises a pivotal connection between upper and lower segments of a central post of the parasol. Spring-biased retaining means is provided in the central post for manually controlling the tilt of the canopy. Such a conventional control device, however, is difficult to operate for it requires an operator to control and operate the device with both hands. Furthermore, the canopy can only be retained in a limited number of angular positions with respect to the central post. Stepless control is in general impossible.
Another conventional device employs a rope-and-pulley system which allows a stepless control/adjustment of the tilting angle of the canopy of a parasol. However, such a rope-and-pulley system requires a number of parts, complicating the structure, increasing costs and reducing liablility. The service life may thus be shortened and frequent maintenance is required.
It is thus desirable to provide a tilt control device for controlling the tilting angle of a canopy of a large-sized parasol which overcomes the above-discussed problems.